Valentines Day
by beybladexxfreak
Summary: It is a oneshot about Madoka and Ginga! Madoka gets drunk on Valentines day and tries to seduce Ginga. How is he going to react? :)


Disclaimer : I do not own Beybalde metal fight or any of the characters!

Extra chapter

Ginga and Madoka had been going out for nearly one year now. Madoka was really looking forward to Valentines day. She stayed up all night thinking about what she should make for Ginga. She would of course give him chocolate. That was just what all girls in Japan did. Valentines day was the day you give your special someone selfmade chocolate. A sweet and romantic tradition in midwinter. And it was the boy´s turn to give the girls candy and sweets on White day(A month later, on the 14 march).

Madoka was actually planning to bake a cake. It would be a chocolate cake with big pieces of chocolate inside! Summing a melody she started with the work in the kitchen. Madoka loved baking! But what she loved even more was the fact that it always brought joy into people´s heart and made them smile, when they eat sth delicious. She put even more efforts in making this cake than usual. She wanted Ginga to smile as well, eating her cake.

I want to show him all my love with this cake, she thought giggling to herself. As soon as she was finished and the cake was in the fridge, Madoka cleaned everything in the kitchen. She didnt want Ginga to notice sth. She wanted it to be a surprise. As always Ginga rushed by to the B-Pit center about midtime.

**Hello Madoka!** He greeted her good tempered.

**Hi**, she answered him smiling. Even after going out for while now, she still couldnt get used to the fact that he was her boyfriend now. It still seemed to good to be true! Her heart skipped a beat seeing him smile. Then she noticed that he was carrying big paper bags with him.

**Eh? Whats that? **She asked him.

**Well. . .when I woke up today, I had received all these gifts! **

**Oh I see . . .**Madoka said coldly. She knew that Ginga was very popular, thats why she already had expected the fan girls to give him a lot of chocolates and presents today.

**I didnt want to accept this stuff **, he said.

**Cause I dont want chocolates of any other girl, when I already have a girlfriend. Thats why I thought I´ll just give them to you. Since I dont want the girl Im in love with to be angry with me!**

Madoka blushed. Ginga you are so cute! she thought touched, cause she didnt accept him to be so considerate about her feelings.

**I only accept the chocolate of the girl I love! **Ginga declared proudly.

**Oh... and who told you that Im giving you chocolate today? **She teased him.

**Eh? You arent ?** Ginga asked her playing surprised.

He went to have a look in the kitchen, as if he accepted there already sth. But there wasnt! Since Madoka had cleaned everything there wasnt anything standing on the table. Ginga was really surprised now.

**Madoka? You really didnt make sth.** He said, trying not to sound too sad about it.

Madoka laughed seeing his face. She hugged him from behind.

**Are you sad now? **She asked him. Ginga didnt reply. He had been so determined that Madoka would have prepared sth.

**Im only teasing you. **she finally said. **You really did believe me, didnt you?**

**No, I didnt.** Ginga chuckled. He turned around so that he was able to look into Madoka´s face.

**Yes you did!**

Ginga was feeling silly now, cause he actually did believe her!

**You are mean**, he said smirking and lifted Madoka up.

**Kyahh!** She cried surprised, when Ginga threw her over his shoulder.

**Put me down**, she begged him laughing.

**No,** Ginga replied and carried her out of the kitchen.

**Ginga! **

He went back to the living room. He walked with her to the sofa and put her on it.

**Thats your punishment!** He said grinning as he neared his face to her´s.

**Oh... Lovebirds! **They heard Benkeis voice saying

Madoka blushed as they got caught. Ginga stopped and got up. He had been kneeling next to the sofa.

Oh boy...he had been so close to kissing me! M. thought unsatisfied. Ginga seemed a bit confused. He ran his finger through his hair.

**Hey Benkei!** He greeted him.

**Did I interrupt you with sth? **Benkei asked smirking now.

**No!** Madoka threw a pillow at Benkei, as she got up from the sofa.

Benkei laughed.

**What did you come for?**

**I have a message for you, Ginga!**

**Eh? What is it?**

**Its from Kyoya-san.** Benkei declared proudly. **He wants to challenge you. He will be waiting for you in about half an hour, at the Bey park. And he said you´d better come, if you are a real man!**

**I see...**Ginga said grinning now. **Than tell him I´ll be there. And that Im gonna beat him!**

**I dont think so.** Benkei replied smiling.

**Okay. See you later than!** With these words he headed to the door again. There was a brief silence between them, as Benkei left.

Madoka was shocked.

Today is Valentines day! And he is going to beyblade?

Ginga seemed to know, what was going through Madoka´s mind. He knew that she was angry with him right now. He looked at her with his puppy begging eyes.

**Madoka , please! Dont be mad at me! I´ll finsih this match quickly and then I´ll be right back.**

**I just had to accept this! I cant be hiding from him, right?**

**Right. **Madoka said reluctanly and sighed. Boys! she thought pissed.

**Great!** Ginga was smiling again. **Then I want to take you out. Lets go eat at this new restaurant, ok?**

**Ok,** she replied. It was really hard to be angry with him. Especially when he being so cute.

**Then I´ll give you your valentines present afterwards.** she said.

**So...you have one after all. Did you hide it?**

**Yep! And Im not telling you where.**

**Oh...come on Madoka! Why cant I have it now?**

**Cause you´ll have to go to your match first. When you win, I´ll give it to you!** she said giggling.

**And if I dont?**

**Then I´ll have it!**

**Madoka! You cant be serious! **They laughed.

**Anyway, this dicussion is unnecessary, cause I´ll win, **he said self-confident.

**Right!**

Ginga left and Madoka stayed at the B-pit center. She used her spare time to get changed. She had bought a new skirt lately and she wanted to wear it on her date with Ginga. While she was picking up her clothes, she remembered that Ginga had brought these paper bags with him.

After getting dressed, she opened one of them and had a look inside. They were brimmed over with chocolate. Wow, thats quite a lot! she thought surprised.

But Im sure, Kyoya received a huge amount of chocolates as well. Madoka automatically felt sorry for those girls. Kyoya sure was a handsome guy, but he wasnt easy to deal with.

Hmm...maybe Kyoya just gave them all to Benkei?

There were all sorts of chocolates inside the bag: self-made ones, bought-ones, expensive ones...etc.

While she was putting them all on the small table in the living room, she found a special package of chocolates. They looked rather expensive and Madoka didnt know the name. It was written in frensh. It had to be a foreign brand. There was a card included as well. Madoka got angry, when she saw from whom they were! It was this clinging girl named Nanami. Madoka hated her! She knew perfectly well, that Ginga was dating Madoka, but she still hadnt give up on him.

Ha … you wouldnt ever have guessed that Ginga wont eat any of these chocolates! she thought jealous and opened the package.

They really looked good! Madoka took one and ate it.

Hm...what is this strange taste? Coffee? No...its sth else...she thought.

Madoka hadnt tasted this flavour before, but she didnt dislike it. It was sweet and left a prickling and warm feeling in her throat.(The chocolates had all champagne inside.)

Madoka didnt realize it, she kept eating them. After she nearly finished the hole package she felt dizzy and hot. Why am I feeling so strange?

Madoka wasnt able to understand it. She had been sitting on the sofa all the time and as she tried to stand up, she felt the hole room was rotating around her and her knees felt weak. Her head hurted.

Oh...no! They had alcohol, M. finally realized. She felt terrible and laid down on the sofa. It was the sofa, Ginga always slept on, when he stayed at Madoka´s place. Sometimes they talked all night long about beyblades, movies or music. Or he watched her while she was working on beys.

Then Ginga used to stay over night. Madoka didnt notice it before but the pillows on the sofa smelled like her boyfriend. She loved this smell! I feel like a stalker, she thought embarrassed as she buried her face inside the pillow. Her head still hurted and somehow she felt really tired now. She fell asleep on the sofa.

**Madoka? Are you sleeping? **Ginga tried to wake her up gently.

**Im sorry that Im late, **he said, when she opened her eyes sleepy.

**It took me longer than expected. Hey...dont you want to go anymore? **

**Why are sleeping here anyway?**

Madoka didnt reply. She still felt dizzy and she had the impression that she only slept for one minute or sth. Ginga was kneeling right next to you to the sofa. **Madoka?** He asked, while stroking her hair gently.

**Are you alright?** He was worried now, cause Madoka didnt seem to feel well.

**Yeah...**she whispered and closed her eyes.

**Do you have a fever? Your face is all red.**

**No...**she muttered. Madoka looked at Gingas worried face and smiled.

**I love you**, she said. Ginga looked a bit surprised about this sudden subject change.

**I-I love you too.** He answered a bit unsure.

Madoka raised herself a bit up, so that she was able to hug Ginga, while laying on the sofa.

**Eh...?**

**I love you Ginga**, she said again and kissed him on his cheek. Ginga didnt know what he should do, so he decided not to say sth. He hugged her back and kissed her gentle on her lips, like he always did. But that didnt seem enough for Madoka. She didnt only return his kiss, she kissed him a lot more passionate than she normally did. Ginga was surprised but he liked it. They never had kissed that way before. Gingas heart was beating really fast now and he felt his face getting warm.

**M-madoka ..**.he whispered.

**Hah hah hah . . . **They were both cut out of breath, but Madoka still wanted to kiss him. Ginga didnt want to hurt her feelings, therefore he kissed her back. Though his mind was telling him, that sth was wrong here. Madokas eyes were shinning too much. He shivered when Madoka bit him into his earlope. She licked over her bite. Ginga wasnt able to take it anymore. He didnt know how but while they were kissing, Madoka somehow managed to pull him to the sofa. He was already laying right over her! Madoka felt so warm and soft under him. She looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were shinning and her hair was disordered.

I wont be able to hold back any longer, he thought aroused, when Madoka looked up to him smiling.

Does she want to drive me crazy? He asked himself breathing hard. Madoka hugged him again and kissed him on his neck. Ginga felt the blood rushing into his head.

She is way too close, he thought. Then he suddenly realized that Madoka had stopped hugging him. She was breathing calmly beneath him.

Madoka? Wait...dont tell me? Are you kidding me?

Ginga couldnt believe it! She had fallen asleep again! Now!

How can you sleep in such a situation? With me laying on you? He thought angry. He got up from Madoka, his heart still beating crazy and his body felt hot.

How can you sleep so carefree? he asked himself.

Then Ginga noticed an open package of chocolates on the ground. He knew this brand! It was this frensh brand, his father liked so much! These chocolates contained a lot of alcohol.

So thats the reason why she acted this way! She was drunk from eating these chocolates.

Great, he thought pissed. Somehow he felt like waking her up and continuing where they had stopped. But that wouldnt be fair towards Madoka. He didnt want her to get into sth, she could regret after. He wanted her to be fully aware of everything happening between them. Damn! He really did love her! Ginga sighed. He needed to calm down first. He unbottoned his shirt, since he felt hot. He watched Madokas sleeping face, waiting for his heart to calm down a bit. It still seemed unfair to him. How could she do sth like this and get away so easily? He kissed her on her neck, leaving a hickey.

Madoka sighed, but didnt wake up. Ginga carried her princess style to her bedroom. He normally didnt sleep next to her. But after what happened today, it didnt seem such a great deal anymore. He threw his open shirt on the ground and laid next to her. The blanket was right between them.

Seems as if the date will be cancelled, he thought sighing. He coverd Madoka with the blanket. Ginga could see the sun going down through the curtains of her room. He listened to Madoka breathing next to him. Ginga had to smile about the shock, he would cause Madoka, when she woke up.

She would find herself next to Ginga, who was topless, sleeping with her in the same bed. He could already imagine her thoughts going crazy, trying to remember what happened.

Serves you right, he thought smirking and closed his eyes. After a while he fell asleep as well.

The End

Hey there! How was it? Did you like the extra chapter of my story?

I kept my promise! :D *being proud*

Somehow I got the idea for this story the last time I ate chocolate. *laugh* And I thought it fits this month! Though Im not really looking forward to Valentines day myself! :)

I must admit, that I liked Ginga in this chapter very much. I hate it, when boys take adventage of the situation! I think that his behavior shows that he really loves Madoka. Or what do you think? ;) Feel free to write me ure opinion!

By the way: my next fanfic is going to be about Kyoya! :) Im looking forward to it!

See you guys!


End file.
